Little ol' me!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Miley Ray Stewart talk about her friends, family and life in general.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: A story from Miley's POV. Set during second half of season 3. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Little ol' me!<strong>

Hey, y'all!

My name's Miley Ray Stewart. I'm also Hannah Montana, but most people don't know that Miley and Hannah are one and the same.

My best friends are Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken.

I live in Malibu, California with my dad, Robby Ray and my loser of a brother Jackson.

As Hannah I wear a blonde wig to hide the real me.

Some people might say that I'm kind of boy-crazy, but that's not really true. Yes! I crush on different guys all the time, yes...

Still that doesn't mean I'm boy-crazy! There's girls who are far more into boys than me! I just really wanna have a real boyfriend who love me, that's all.

My family is from Tennessee and dad took me and my brother and moved here to Malibu when mom died. I miss my mommy so much! I think about her every day!

The Stewart-family is a big family with many cool and not so cool people. My uncle Bobby Ray, who's dad's twin-bro. He's cool, but his daughter Luanne is a bitch!

I also have other cousins such as Shaggy and Scooby, named after the toon-characters of the same names and many other cousins too.

Dad's mom Ruthie or Mamaw, as Jackson and me call her is nice, but sometimes she can be a pain even though she doesn't mean to.

Dad has several brothers and sisters. The most mentioned being Uncle Earl. He's a nice man who always do crazy things such as chasin' a rollin' quarter through a car-wash and drillin' for oil and instead ending up breakin' a hole in an old sewer pipe and playin' pranks on dad on his birthday as some kind of tradition.

Aunt Pearl's Uncle Earls wife. She often make food out of roadkill-animals. Her food made from roadkill tends to taste like crap though.

Another aunt is Aunt Max.

I hate so say it, but many members of the Stewart-family are hillbilly-people who act a little weird at times. Still I love most of my relatives and I wish 'em all good. The only one I truly hate is Luanne!

There's also Aunt Dolly. Not a blood-relative, but a close friend of dad and also the godmother to me and Jackson. She's totally awesome!

I've got the gift of music from me dad and I play the guitar and the piano. I prefer the guitar though...

I try to stay strong and act all cool and confident even when I'm feelin' sad and weak. For example...I'm afraid of spiders and of goin' to the dentist. Something that only my family and friends know about.

I'm no straight A-student, but I do much better in school than Jackson...most of the time...

My best subject is History, but I'm no good at Biology. Also I'm worthless in Gym-class since I'm not exactly athletic. Still, that doesn't mean I'm a wimp or something! Years of dancing has given me a nice body. I'm not fat att all and all the dancing has made my legs strong.

When I'm not busy with school-work or my Hannah-stuff I like to hang out with Lilly and Oliver at the beach and just be a regular girl.

My friends and family are important to me.

I'm also close to my dad and I love him.

Jackson and I fight and talk shit about each other all the time. Actually we love each other, but would never admit this in public.

My enemies are Amber and Ashley. Two girls at school who make life a hell for Lilly and me. They are a pair of 'trash-talking twins' as Lilly and I sometimes call 'em.

Lilly and Oliver are my best friends, but I'm also pretty good friends with Sarah Armstrong. A girl who's also known as Saint Sarah by most kids at school.

I was also friends with Lilly's big-bro Thomas Truscott before he moved away to study science.

Oh, yeah...

I almost forgot...

Amber and Ashley aren't the only evil girls at school. There's also Joannie. She used to be Lilly's main enemy, but now Lilly and Joannie are friends...sort of...

I still hate Joannie though...and Lilly's fine with that. My friendship with Lilly is too strong to be destroyed by such a lame thing as Lilly and Joannie bein' friends.

My two best buds Lilly and Oliver are a couple. It was very weird at first, but now I'm very happy for them and that's the truth! They are so cute together!

Lilly...or Lils as I sometimes call her...and I once promised to be honest with each other, no matter what. To keep that promise hasn't always been easy for me...or Lilly, but we do our best to always be open and honest with each other and always tell the truth. Even if it hurts the other one.

I's better to tell the truth and hurt somebody's feelings instead of sayin' that things are fine when they are not!

I love my friends and family and I love who I am!

See ya, guys!

Bye!


End file.
